Une bonne et heureuse année
by Tinga Bella
Summary: OS du nouvel an , all human . Bella et Edward ne s'attendaient pas a finir l'année de cette manière .


**Bonjour, bonjour, alors pour vous souhaiter une bonne année voici un OS qui je l'espère vous plaira.**

**Une bonne et heureuse année .**

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Encore une année arrivée à son terme. Encore une fois dans l'année nous nous rassemblons tous.

À ce stade de l'année, on doit faire un point sur nos erreurs, nos rencontres, nos joies, nos peines etc…

Alors si moi Edward Cullen, 27 ans, jeune avocat, mais selon mon patron excellent et père d'une petite fille âgée de 5 ans maintenant, je devais faire le point je dirais que j'avais plus ou moins eu une bonne année.

Ma fille, Carlie, était heureuse, joyeuse, elle vivait sa vie de petite fille.

J'avais un job que j'aimais plus que jamais, je n'avais perdu aucune de mes affaire même les plus difficile.

J'étais en parfaite santé, ma famille aussi et surtout la femme pour qui mon cœur battait également.

Et oui moi le célibataire endurci depuis la mort de la mère de Carlie, j'étais à nouveau amoureux, malheureusement elle ne semblait pas me voir du tout.

Son nom Isabella Swan, elle avait 24 ans, brune, mince, et magnifique. Ses yeux d'un brun magnifique, magique, j'aimais m'y plonger.

Elle faisait plus ou moins partie de ma famille.

Cette dernière était constituée d'Emmett, d'Alice, de Jasper, de mes parents et de Bella.

Elle n'avait pas eu de chance dans la vie, nous l'avions rencontré dans une brocante, en larme. Elle venait de perdre ses parents. Ma mère la conduite chez nous et nous avons fait connaissance gentiment. Mais malheureusement, elle devait allée dans un foyer d'accueil vu qu'elle était mineure à l'époque.

Deux semaine après elle était placée dans une famille d'accueil qui la battait, l'assistante sociale la reconduit au foyer. Pendant deux ans elle a refusé de retenter les familles d'accueil. Elle est sortie du foyer lorsqu'elle a atteint 18 ans. Nous l'avions aidé, lui trouvant un appartenant, un bon job et l'aidant financièrement bien qu'elle n'aimait pas ça.

Nous avions gardé de bon contacte avec elle.

Depuis, elle faisait partie de la famille comme une troisième filles.

Elle était journaliste, et très bonne dans son domaine.

Comme à chaque fin d'année nous nous rassemblions tous autour d'un repas fait par ma mère.

Carlie était folle de joie.

**_ Papa ?** la voix de ma fille me sortit de mes pensées, je me tournais vers elle, elle était assise sur sa chaise en train de manger son déjeuner.

**_ Oui chérie ?**

**_ Bella elle sera là aussi ce soir ?**

**_ Oui , pourquoi ?**

**_ Je l'aime bien moi, pourquoi tu ne te maries pas avec Bella ?**

**_ Tu sais ma chérie,** lui dis-je en m'agenouillant face à sa chaise, **ça ne marche pas comme ça, pour se marier il faut aim****er**** la personne, vivre avec elle. Et il faut décid****er**** de se marier ****à**** deux.**

**_ C'est dur, moi j'ai un amoureux.**

**_ Ah et depuis quand ?**

**_ Bah,** elle rougissait légèrement, **je… hier Jacob m'a demandé si je voulais un amoureux et j'ai dit oui.**

**_ Et ben, et tu comptais me le dire quand ?**

**_ Bah, je sais pas.**

**_ Bref c'est pas bien grave, pour les adultes c'est plus compliqué que sa ma chérie.**

**_ Bah c'est nul alors.**

**_ Allez finis de manger.**

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, nous prîmes la route pour Forks.

Je me garais devant la maison de mes parents. Une fois le moteur coupé, j'ouvris la portière de ma fille et la réveillais en douceur.

**_ Chérie, réveille-toi ma puce.**

**_ MMM.**

Je la pris dans mes bras après l'avoir détachée.

J'ouvris la porte de la villa. Ma mère se précipita sur nous, mais au lieu de la laissait faire je lui fis signe en direction de Carlie.

**_ Oh désolée mon chéri.**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais la coucher dans ma chambre, je redescend à après.**

**_ À tout de suite.**

Je montais au troisième étage de la ville, là où se trouvait ma chambre.

Je couchais Carlie, lui retirais ses chaussure et la couvris. Un dernière baiser et je redescendis.

Ma mère me sourit.

**_ On mange quoi de bon ?**

**_ Ne changeras-tu jamais ?**

**_ Nope.**

Quand j'étais gamin je voulais savoir ce que l'on mangeait pour pouvoir voler en douce de quoi grignoter.

**_ Tu attendras les autres, d'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder.**

Je me mis alors au piano en attendant, jouant des chansons gaies. Je ne vis pas les autres arriver. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Bella pressa mon épaule que je m'arrêtais.

**_ Salut,** lui dis-je.

**_ Eh, comment vas-tu ?**

**_ Bien et toi ?**

**_ Très bien, **me sourit-elle.

**_ Eh Eddy ta fait quoi de ta fille ?**

**_ Emmett, ma fille dort dans ma chambre et arrête de m'appeler Eddy.**

**_ Empêcheur de tourner en rond.**

**_ Bon, je reviens je vais chercher Carlie.**

**_ Je peux venir ?** me demanda Bella.

**_ Bien sûr.**

Nous montâmes ensemble jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'assis d'un côté du lit et Bella de l'autre.

**_ Carlie, il faut se réveiller ma puce,** dis je doucement en lui caressant ses cheveux.

**_ Nonnnnn.**

**_Il faudrait bien ma belle.**

**_ Bella,** cria-t-elle.

Pour le coup elle était réveillée.

Elle lui fit un gros câlin.

**_ On descend ?**

**_ Ça me va, tu veux que je la récupère.**

**_ Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Nous descendîmes pour rejoindre les autres.

Le repas se déroulait comme d'habitude, la joie était de mise, et j'avais la chance de me trouver entre les deux femmes de ma vie à savoir Bella et Carlie.

Il était 23h10 . Carlie somnolait sur moi, j'étais moi-même assis sur le canapé. Bella à côté de moi somnolait aussi.

Je caressais doucement les cheveux de Carlie quand je sentis un poids sur mon épaule. Je tournais la tête et vis le visage de Bella.

Je me laissais glissais et mis Bella sur mon torse.

Je m'endormis aussi.

Ce sont des caresses dans mes cheveux qui me tira du sommeil.

**_ Edward, débout, tu es bien comme ta fille,** la voix de Bella acheva de me réveiller.

**_ C'est pas ma fille pour rien.**

Je ris.

En regardant l'heure je vis qu'il était minuit moins dix . Je me redressais et m'étirais.

Bella me sourit.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. J'embrassais tout le monde terminant par Bella.

Au lieu de l'embrasser sur la joue je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit rien. Je me détachais alors, honteux de lui faire sentir mes sentiment ainsi. Je interprétais à parler lorsqu'elle déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur explosa de bonheur. Mon cerveau cria un « enfin ».

Les autres se mirent à crier leur joie.

La nouvelle année commençait vraiment, mais alors vraiment très bien.

_**L'année suivante.**_

Cette année qui avait commencé bien, se terminait encore mieux, en effet Bella avait accepté de se marier avec moi en juillet prochain, elle était également enceinte, Carlie était folle de joie, premièrement elle avait Bella comme maman et elle allait être une grande sœur.

Je vivais avec me femme que j'aimais et bientôt nous serons quatre.

* * *

_**Bonne année et Bonne santé à tous.**_

_**Prenez soin de vous et de vos proche.**_

_**Tinga Bella**_


End file.
